Eve's Story
by Orion487
Summary: Eve the Gardevoir has fallen in love. The object of her affection? Her trainer and best friend, Carrie. Sounds all well and good, except that Eve can't tell her.
1. The Book Store

_I have lived my entire life around humans. Since the day I hatched, humans have been my friends. My family. So it seems only fitting that I should fall in love with one._

_I did not know what "falling in love" meant at first. As I grew, I felt a close bond with her, one I would not trade for the world. I felt the need to devote myself to her. I assumed this was simply the relationship that a __Pokémon__ had with its trainer. My companions all did the same. But somehow, it was different for me._

_I have always had the ability to read and sense emotions. As I read the others that she kept, I found something different. For some, they felt loyalty. Some felt a sense of duty to her. Some saw her as a friend. But none of them had a connection as strong as me. All of them would have died for her, but only I was willing to live for her._

"Eve! Come on, it's time to go!"

_Eve. It was the name she gave me so many years ago, when she first set out on her journey. Perhaps that is the source of our connection. While she has captured and trained many __Pokémon, even given many of them special names, I was the first. I grew alongside her. She never replaced me, even when situations would have called for it._

_I nodded and followed her out the door. It was a bright sunny day, without a cloud to be seen in the sky. She loved days like that. She said it made her feel like "there were endless possibilities!" We walked down the streets of the human city Lumiose toward one of the many shops. She had made this bustling city our home a year prior, after finishing her trip around Kalos, as she called it._

_I enjoyed walking around the city because it gave me a chance to see and meet many different humans and Pokémon. Each one would tell a different story by the way they felt towards their companions. Lumiose was a tapestry of love, and of loss. Of loyalty and betrayal. Of dreams achieved and destroyed. It was simultaneously beautiful and sad._

_Our first stop was the bookstore. This was my favorite. Human literature always interested me, and she could always count on having to drag me away from one book or another._

"Bonjour, Sebastian!"

"Bonjour, Carrie! Bonjour, Eve!"

"B-bon-voir…" _I still couldn't say it. She had been trying for a month now to teach me how to speak the human language. She laughed as I stumbled over the word. Not maliciously, she would never do that._

"Almost, Eve! Just a little more practice and you'll get it."

"Yeah, that's actually pretty impressive!" _Sebastian, she called him. He owned the bookstore, and always greeted us warmly. Perhaps too warmly. I could always sense something from him when he looked at her. Something similar to my own feelings about her._

_I set my suspicions aside as I began browsing the available books. Though I could not speak it aloud, I could read and comprehend human language perfectly. I could easily understand why humans purchased them. Books were wonderful things, able to tell great tales and play with emotions in ways that simple stories could not._

_My favorites were the ones about powerful heroes on epic quests. Stories of legends and myths, of humans and Pokémon performing unimaginable acts of strength and greatness. Perhaps it was childish, but I always liked to imagine myself as the hero, fighting through the hordes of evil as I pursued my quest._

_I loved the comedy books as well. Books full of jokes and stories designed to make the reader laugh and smile and forget their problems for a while. I did not quite understand many of the jokes told, but I did appreciate the effect that they were supposed to have. To be able to replace a sad emotion with a happy one is a very rare talent._

_And I loved the romantic stories. Stories of star-crossed lovers, couples who fight against family and society to experience true love. These were stories I saw myself in as well, for what kind of love could be more taboo than that between species? I often wondered while reading these stories how she would feel about me were I to tell her._

"Alright, see you then Sebastian. Let's go, Eve! Next stop!"

_Her voice shook me from my contemplation. Time had escaped me once again while reading. Perhaps I should ask her to purchase one of those human inventions for me. A watch, I believe it is. I followed her out the door as we began walking to the next store._

"Sorry to tear you away, Eve. We've got a lot of shopping to do today. You looked like you were really enjoying that book though! What was it about?"

I do not recall. My mind was elsewhere.

"Really? That's a first. I don't think I've ever seen you lost in thought before."

I am sorry, Master. I will not do it again.

"What? No, don't be! There's nothing wrong with it. Thinking's good for you."

_I simply nodded. I could never tell her. From what I had read, human romance normally involved a male and a female, and couples of the same gender were frowned upon. Pokémon do not have such taboos, so the concept was unusual for me._

"Sooooo, I've got some exciting news!"

What would that be?

"Sebastian asked me out on a date this Friday!"

_I stopped. It felt like the whole world stopped along with me, as if time itself mirrored the feeling of my heart. I had read enough stories to know what a "date" was, and what it implied. Sebastian, the bookstore human, felt an attraction toward her. More so, he had the courage to tell her. He had done what I never could, and now my chance was gone._

He did?

"He did. And I said yes. He has a reservation for us at the Restaurant Le Wow Friday evening. Isn't that exciting?"

_Exciting is hardly the word I would have used._

I am happy for you.

"We have to go by the boutique today! I've got nothing good to wear. Have to look nice for him!"

_Could I continue living like this? I felt like my heart had been shattered. If she dated this human, if they fell in love. Would I still be important to her? Of course I would. She would never abandon me for him. Would she still be important to me? Of course she would. I have lived for her for so long, I would not know how to do otherwise._

_But would I be happy? No, I do not think I would. Simply seeing them together would destroy my heart every time._

_There are some romantic stories I have read that did not have a happy ending. I have read stories of lovers who decided to die together rather than live apart. And I have read stories of lovers who never could be together. I have read one story of a lover who "died of a broken heart." Until now, I had never understood what that meant._

_If they were to become a couple, I believe that is what would happen to me._


	2. The Battle

_I could not focus as we continued about the city. My mind remained on the news she had given me. The bookstore human had asked her on a date. And she had agreed to the meeting. I was forced to watch as my heart was trampled into the street unknowingly by the one I cared for above all others._

_And yet, I remained silent. I dared not tell her now. I could sense the faintest of feelings from her toward him. Would it be selfish for me to admit my feelings now? Would she understand? Would she simply reject me? Or worse, would it alter our bond?_

_What if I was overreacting? Perhaps she would reject the human. Perhaps he would turn out to be something of an unsavory character, and she would realize her mistake. I most certainly viewed it as a mistake. He could never love her as I do. He could never feel as I feel. He could never..._

"EVE!"

_For the second time today, her voice brought me out of contemplation. There was another human before us. Another trainer it seemed. He had what appeared to be a Dragon __Pokémon__, one I had not yet encountered. She was calling me to battle. My mind had escaped me again, and I had not heard her._

My apologies, Master.

_I stepped forward. The opposing trainer made some comment about me that I paid no attention to. He could never understand. No one could. I felt her anger at him for insulting me, and my heart warmed. She wanted to put him in his place for that remark. I smiled, albeit sadly. If I could only retain this feeling..._

_The battle began. The dragon opened its mouth and fired a bright beam toward me. Hyper Beam. A strong start to a battle, but a naive move. I learned all I needed to from that single attack as I sidestepped the ray. Only a fool reveals the strongest attack at the start. She shared my sentiment as I felt her confidence surge._

"Moonblast, Eve!"

_I closed my eyes as I focused my power. This would be over soon. As the soft light flooded the makeshift arena I could feel the other trainer's frustration. He knew he had made a grave error. Once the glare faded his mistake was made clear. The dragon lay defeated before me as I stood tall. This battle seemed over just as quickly as it had begun._

"Druddigon, return! Make her pay, Houndoom!"

_A name I certainly recognized. Dark and Fire, normally an unfavorable matchup. Would she recall me? Doubtful. Even when I was at a disadvantage, she pushed me to succeed. For her, I would move mountains and part rivers. The sun and moon could not stand in my way if it meant seeing her smile. A simple dog was nothing in comparison._

"If that's your best, then you're not even worth our time! Let's show them what a real team can do, Eve!"

_She raised her right arm, and I felt the pendant on my neck begin to warm. She wanted me to Mega evolve, as the humans called it. I nodded to her and began to focus on my feelings for her. This particular power relied on the bond between __Pokémon and trainer, and our bond could not be stronger. Time and again she had called me to use this power, and each time I could feel her heart beating in time with my own. The technique put us in perfect sync, as if we were one being._

_But this time, nothing happened. My heart twitched. Something was wrong, the evolution wasn't working. Why? What could be the problem? This had worked time and time again. I cleared my mind and tried again. I remembered everything about her, every moment we shared. I recalled every instant she tugged at my heartstrings. What was different? What could be stopping it?_

"Eve? What's wrong?"

"Houndoom, Bite attack!"

_The words barely registered in my ears. I was too shaken from the failed evolution to be able to dodge. As the Houndoom's fangs sank into me, I yelled in pain. I looked down and saw blood from the beast's maw. A grievous wound, to be sure. Rarely had I suffered an injury like this, and it was only made worse by the emotional trauma I suffered alongside it._

"Eve! No!"

"This is what a 'real team' can do? That's pitiful. Houndoom, Fire Blast!"

"Eve, return! Take care of this, Atlas!"

_She recalled me as she threw out a ball containing one of her other __Pokémon__. I held my wound as I thought on the battle. The evolution should have worked. It always worked. But something prevented it. What could it be, and why? We had never had a problem before, why now? What was different today?_

_The answer came to me almost immediately, and it made me physically ill. Never before had my relationship with her come into question. Before today, I was content. I was happy. My troubled thoughts about the bookstore human prevented me from focusing, and as a result blocked the evolution. I was shaken to my core as I realized this._

_My jealous and hateful feelings toward him have damage my bond with her. Would it ever be repaired? Could it be? I knew at that instant that this could not continue on like this. I had to tell her. I had to be honest with her and hope she would not reject me._

_The battle ended in her favor. She recalled the other __Pokémon__ and came to my aid._

"Hold still, let me take care of that bite."

_She administered care to my wound as I remained silent and pensive. The wrong I had caused her was too much for me to bear. Tears began forming in my eyes as I turned away from her. _

"Eve? What's the matter?"

...Master? May we please return home for the day?

"Home? We've barely been out today, Eve. There's still a lot we need-"

_I turned to her and placed my hand on her arm. She looked at my tear-stained face and gasped._

Please, Carrie.

_I surprised myself. I had never referred to her by her name before that day. She had always simply been "Master" to me. But at that moment, I felt nothing but a burning desire to restore my feeling of love and desire._

_And she did something surprising as well. She stood up and hugged me close. As I sobbed into her shoulder I could think only of how I wished to remain with her like that forever. Her embrace calmed me in an instant and, though I still felt great turmoil in my spirit, I knew she could make it right for me._

"Okay Eve. Come on, let's go."


	3. The Dream

_Once we arrived back home, I laid down in my bed. When we moved here, she set up a small room for me instead of having me reside in my Ball. I even owned a few minor possessions. One of which, a small stuffed Clefairy doll, I clutched to my chest as I cried._

_Everything in my room reminded me of her. The bed she picked out for me. My doll I held so lovingly. All of these things made me think of how much she cared for me, and how much I loved her for it. And now, how much my jealous thoughts and feelings had ruined it all._

_I heard my door creak as it opened. She stepped inside to check on me._

"Eve. Are you okay?"

I will be alright, Master. I simply need to rest.

_She sat down on my bed and placed a hand on my shoulder. Her touch helped to calm the raging storm inside my heart. I closed my eyes as I leaned my head against her hand._

"I'm here for you, Eve. You're my best friend in the whole world, you know. If anything's wrong, you can tell me."

...Master?

"Yes, Eve?"

_I wanted so desperately to confess to her right then and there. But something stopped me. Some feeling deep in my soul prevented me from pouring my heart out to her, from telling her everything I needed to say._

...Thank you.

_She pulled me into a hug again. I felt so warm and so safe in her arms as I returned the gesture. I wished I could stay in her embrace for all eternity. I wished for time to stop at that exact moment, the two of us frozen together forever. But as with many wishes, it was not to be. She pulled away with her warm smile she always gave me._

"Any time, Eve. Get some sleep. I'll finish my shopping up this afternoon. Unless you need me here, that is."

I will be alright, Master.

_She nodded as she left. Once the door was closed the tears returned. How long could I continue like this? How long could I pretend for her? How long before the agony consumed me and I pushed her away? I clutched my doll again as I drifted to sleep._

_Embarrassing as it may be, I do not know much about dreams. I had never had one of my own before that day. I had read about dreams, and I had heard others talk of their dreams, but I had never experienced one myself._

_Sleep for me is a time for rest and meditation, and I can not accomplish that if my mind remains active. Normally when I sleep, I can calm my mind. I can clear my thoughts and use the time to recharge my power. That afternoon, though, for the first time in my life, I dreamed._

I experienced falling, as if from a great height. But it was slow, as if I was falling through water. The world around me was dark, but not pitch dark. I could make out various shapes and shadows, but nothing was clear. I did not fight against the water. I did not struggle as I fell. It felt simpler to lay back and let myself fall.

I soon approached the ground, and my body righted itself as my feet landed. I looked around at the shadowy landscape, and before I could take a step I heard a voice. It was muffled, but it sounded like it was calling out for someone. I began following the sound.

As I walked, the shapes began to become clear. I saw buildings destroyed, a city in ruins. I looked up and saw a dark sky, and silent clouds filled with lightning. There was rainfall, but it was tinged an odd color. And it was everywhere but where I walked. I remained dry as the land around me flooded.

The sound grew louder and clearer. I recognized it as my name, and so I hastened my approach. The closer I came, the clearer the voice became. I realized it was her calling for me, and I moved as fast as I could.

I saw her ahead. She was kneeling on the ground, clutching her left arm. I finally reached her and knelt next to her. I noticed her arm was bleeding, as was the left side of her face. I reached for her, and she knocked my hands away. She said something to me that I could not hear. I reached out again and touched her, and my ears rang as she screamed. Every part of her body I touched turned to dust and crumbled away. Tears filled her eyes as she disintegrated in front of me. Before her face melted away I heard her ask me one thing.

"Why?"

_I awoke screaming. Sweat soaked my bed, and tears stained my face. I clutched my doll tightly as I trembled in horror and in agony. I continued sobbing as I laid in my bed. The house was deathly silent aside from my ragged breathing. At that moment, I wished for nothing more than to see her again, to hold her in my arms._

_I thought on my nightmare. Why did she suffer when I touched her? Why did I cause her such pain? I knew that sometimes dreams had specific meanings. Was mine literal? Was my very presence killing her? Was I causing her to suffer?_

_I sat up and cried again. I was, I knew that. The results of the earlier battle proved that. My petty jealousy was causing her pain. I did not think I could ever go back to her now. Every time I thought of her, I was reminded of the dream. I heard her scream, I saw the look of horror on her face as she died._

_I could not face that. I could not muster the strength to face her again after witnessing that. I knew there was no way I could remain with her after that. She would be happier this way, I thought. She would be happier with him. He would not disappoint her or fail her as I had._

_I made my way to the sitting room and stopped. The door stood in front of me. My hand went up to the choker she had given me, the one which contained my Mega Stone. Tears filled my eyes again as I thought of how I had failed her. I took the stone off and laid it on a nearby table before walking out the door and out of her life._


End file.
